


Paws

by Fayina (Dayea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cats, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayea/pseuds/Fayina
Summary: “Are you sure your boyfriend isn’t secretly a dog-person?” Viktor asked, sounding so sure about himself, a small smile starting to grace his lips.Yuri ignored the boyfriend remark and indignantly cried “Beka is a cat-person!”The silver-haired man just nodded indulgently before replying. “That may be, but have you considered that he might be open to other pets as well?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This story can be read as a continuation of my other story, but it can be read independently, either way you choose. Once again, you'll be witnesses to my tragic lack of talent on entitling things, this story is also not beta-read, and right now, I already apologize for any mistake/inaccuracies. If you see one don't hesitate to call me out.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy the story! Feel free to leave kudos, comments, constructive criticisms, rants, feelings, and more if you like. They are highly appreciated, and greatly welcomed!
> 
> Good day/night to you guys! :)

**Paws**

 

Otabek is anything but subtle, but Yuri also has a talent of overlooking simple things. People would often tease him, telling him it’s because he’s always blindsided by anger and pride. Not Otabek though, never Otabek. His wonderful partner would always tell him, it’s because he’s mindful of the more important things. It’s sweet and all, only if Yurio didn’t have his own definition of important.

 

It started with those therapy dogs they encountered playing with children, when they were visiting Yuuri and Viktor’s newborn baby. Yuri barely spared the beagle a glance, but Beka’s eyes lingered as the child played with the dog’s floppy brown ears. It was adorable, a sight to behold! They look so happy, innocent, and so pure. The little girl’s excitement is so palpable; her eyes twinkle in amusement at her trusty companion.

It tugged something in the dark-haired skater’s heartstrings, reminiscing the days when he too gets so excited at the mere sight of these loyal beasts, but was quickly buried deep as Yuri dragged him to the nursery, eager to meet the newest member of the family.

 

The following instance, or instances rather, would be when the Kazakh skater would jog every morning. He’d notice people running, with their dogs bounding next to them. Running has never looked so fun. It was a nice display of companionship, and Beka figured it would also be a good motivation to run at the break of dawn too. While they’re used to waking early to train, he and Yuri aren’t really morning people, so it’s still a challenge to rise from the bed every single time.

 

The next one was after a grueling day of practice; it was a rare occurrence for Otabek to indulge himself on television to unwind. He was casually flipping through the channels, until he found a movie about a dog and train stations.

Yuri would walk-in on him later, to catch him wiping moisture on his eyes. The blond, stunned at his housemate would spare a glance at the closing credits and frown. “Are you crying?” he asked with his usual annoyed tone to smother the creeping worry on his voice, because he cares a lot for this man, and to see him in tears is concerning. Otabek would just sniffle, and quickly hide in his blanket, too upset to say anything. If there’s something Yuri would like to keep from world, it’s how much a sensitive person Otabek Altin is.

It’s touching how the older man trusts Yuri at his most vulnerable, he often wish that he could do the same – Bare everything to Beka, but years of having to put up a front still hasn’t worn off him. They’re working on it though, and Yuri is thankful for his partner’s unwavering patience and love. That night, the older skater would fall asleep in the warmth of Yuri’s hug.

 

It started small, like most things in their relationship.

 

Hints of getting a new pet slowly slipped their way to their late night conversations, joking about it.

 

Adoption brochures started popping up, but Yuri paid it no heed because that’s what they do – Joke some things until one of them takes it seriously as long as it’s harmless. Like their breakfast that day for example, Beka has been critical about his diet recently, so they have taken to eating light and healthy options, which the older man complains as boring, so Yura took up the challenge and woke up extra early to prepare him bear-designed peanut butter toast, with sliced bananas for ears, and blueberries for eyes and nose.

About fifty percent of their outings stemmed from playfully daring each other on extreme activities, or teasingly tell the other about this new, amazing place, until they’ll find themselves driving away for a well-deserved weekend.

 

There’s a list of animal shelters stuck on their refrigerator, and it should have sent alarming bells on Yuri’s direction, but he still ignored it.

 

Random factoids on different dog breeds kept sprouting. Dog videos, pet websites, and other dog-related researches flood their browser history.

 

Beka would even ask Yuri to visit Viktor and Yuuri. Yurio agreeing on this idea because he’s too interested on seeing the baby, saying the kid needs someone who’s sane in her life, only to have Beka hog the baby and curl with the very old Makkachin on the sofa. Viktor and Yuuri find it adorable and Yuri has to agree but, as cute as it looks, Otabek seriously need to pass him his niece because he also wants to bond with her, and dress her in those kitten onesies he’s secretly been stashing.

 

But things has gone too far, when one day he told Yuri that he’s going to have a friendly coffee-date with Mila at the newly opened dog-café. Why can’t they just go to a cat café? Yuri certainly didn’t find Otabek’s picture with a Saint Bernard – that was sent by Mila, in anyway cute. Nope, nope, not at all. Not even when the dark-haired skater was gently cradling a pug. He really need to find out where this sudden investment on dogs came from.

 

 

The two of them were curled up on their couch with their napping cats, having a lovely afternoon, when Yurio finally confronted his partner.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me Beka?” he felt the older man’s finger cease running through his hair. There was a long pause between the two of them, but Yuri patiently waited for the other skater to reply. The feline-loving man felt the other sigh, and resume carding his fingers through the soft golden tresses.

 

“Have you… Have you ever considered adopting a dog?” Otabek’s rich voice sounded a bit unsure. The older skater wanted to punch himself at the stupidity of his question; of course Yuri loves cats, why would he want to adopt a dog?

 

The blond frowned at the question. “We have cats, why would you want a dog?” he asked, baffled. They have the most majestic creature to walk the earth, why would Otabek want an uncoordinated, hyperactive beast?

 

The dark-haired skater already having known Yuri’s answer still muttered. “But you can’t really walk cats.” as a final argument, not really caring how petty it sounds.

 

The Russian skater turned to look at his partner incredulously, before bursting in light laughter. “Seriously, that’s your excuse? I’ll leash Artemis and Apollo tomorrow and let you walk them, if that’s your problem.” He gestured to their sleeping gold and silver Bengal cats.

 

Otabek just shook his head in dejection, he has a lot more to say, but it seems like Yuri isn’t too fond of the idea at the moment, so he simply dropped the subject, for now at least. “Just give it a thought, please?”

 

Of course it’s Viktor who reopened the topic during one of their practice.

 

“I think we need to get a new dog.” He thought out loud. Yuri just raised a brow at him. It was only the two of them in the rink, the others having gone home already. “I mean Makka’s old, and miraculously alive, but I know he won’t be for long. Plus I want our daughter to have her own companion.” He explained.

 

Yuri wrinkled his nose in contemplation before responding. “Isn’t having a baby a handful already? Won’t you need to train your new dog too? That requires a lot of time and attention Viktor.” The blond man reasoned. He really can’t understand people’s fascination on dogs, but not all can comprehend his obsession to cats either.

 

Viktor seemed to consider it for a moment, but spoke. “Well Yuuri’s mostly staying at home nowadays. He’ll only be choreographing for you and Minami at the moment, plus we won’t necessarily be adopting a puppy.” He listed off, at which Yuri just nodded. “Although, you may be right, perhaps it would be better if we wait for a few months, or a year.”

 

“Beka asked me about adopting a dog the other day.” Yuri absentmindedly blurted out. It was Viktor’s turn to raise his brow, this is certainly interesting, but not surprising to the silver-haired man.

 

“Did he now?” Viktor asked, light-heartedly.

 

“Yeah, it was weird.” The young skater crinkled his nose once again. “He’s been acting weird actually, getting close to Makka, going to dog cafés with Mila. I can even bet you that he knows more about poodle care than you.”

 

“I am offended Yuri.” The man sighed dramatically. “I have grown up, taking care of Makka since his puppyhood, I know my way around poodles!” the declared with a wistful and triumphant grin.

 

“Textbook knowledge is different without experience, which I’m pretty sure all Otabek has for the moment. He sure doesn’t look like the poodle-type of person, but I could be wrong. He doesn’t seem the sort to care about breeds, but he’s been meticulous about your cats, then again they’re gifts for you…” he trailed of before eyeing the younger skater critically.

 

“Are you sure your boyfriend isn’t secretly a dog-person?” the older man asked, sounding so sure about himself, a small smile starting to grace his lips, and amusement twinkling in his eyes.

 

Yuri ignored the boyfriend remark and indignantly cried “Beka is a cat-person!”

 

The silver-haired man just nodded indulgently before replying. “That may be, but have you considered that he might be open to other pets as well?”

 

“That’s ridiculous-“ Yuri started only to pause when images of Otabek’s longing face whenever they pass through pet stores, every time they walk through the park, flooded his mind.

 

He can remember the lingering looks whenever they visit the vet, the dog videos, heck even Beka’s amused smile whenever they pass by the old neighbor’s pooch, he’s pretty sure his housemate pets that dog when he’s not around. Otabek is _certainly_ a closeted dog-person, if there’s such thing. But why is there no outward indication of this?

 

Is he the reason why Beka isn’t openly declaring his love for dogs? Has his feline-loving ideology forced the older man’s happiness to be pushed at the dark recesses of his mind? Yuri almost tripped on the ice at the realization, something that hasn’t happen in a long time, before addressing his senior once more.

 

“Excuse me Viktor, I think I need time to let that sink in, and probably a word with Beka.” The older skater shot him a knowing look before bidding him goodbye and let him go.

 

 

Only, he wasn’t able to talk to Beka that night, and he didn’t have ample time to let that sink in.

 

The week after the talk with Viktor, Otabek was on a quick run to get milk and eggs for Yurio’s cupcakes when it started pouring. The blond cursed, knowing that the older skater didn’t bring an umbrella with him. He hoped and prayed, that Beka would have enough sense to not brave this rain, rather just wait it out.

 

As if on cue, he heard incessant knocks from the door. Yuri rushed to open it, and lo and behold, Otabek Altin doused in rainwater, pushing wet groceries at him before rushing inside. “Are you crazy!” Yuri screamed, jostling the sleeping cats. “You couldn’t just wait out the rain, could you? You might get sick!”

 

“I was already half-way home when it started raining, plus he’ll get cold.” The older man reasoned, moving his jacket aside to reveal an equally drenched, and shivering fur-ball.

 

He made a quick run to the bathroom, grabbed some towels, and started to rub the creature dry. Yuri deposited the items on the table before trying to help peel the older man’s damp clothing. Otabek, instead, handed the younger man the towel-dried beast and proceeded to take a very quick warm shower and change his clothing.

 

Yurio unconsciously continued to rub warmth on the squiggly thing on the towel, and turned to inspect it. Okay, ‘he’ emitted a small whimper, has pink curiously sniffing nose, a pair of large brown eyes, and golden coat.

 

Yurio’s eyes widened at the realization that he, was face to face with a mangy puppy – An honest to goodness puppy… a puppy that would grow in to a full-pledged dog, a big one at that, by the looks of his breed.

 

Beka, who was now in warm clothes, was towel-drying his hair when he approached them. He gently relieved Yurio off the dog, and proceeded to go back to the bathroom, presumably to give the beast a warm bath too. “You know I literally just sent you to get me some milk and eggs, right?” he cornered his housemate at the threshold of the bathroom, still not over that there’s a dog in his house – destructive, rambunctious, loud creature.

 

Otabek, whose hands were deep in suds, looked pleadingly at him before saying. “Please Yura, he was cold and left alone in the rain. It doesn’t have to be permanent, I’ll bring him to the shelter at first chance I get.” He promised as he continued cleaning the pup.

 

 

 _Damn_ Otabek!

He knows full well that those eyes on wonders to Yura. He really should put a bit more fight, or at least reason, on this but Beka’s hopeful demeanor melts Yuri’s insides. Besides, what harm can a few days give? It’s just a puppy right? Not the end of the world, probably for Yuri’s sanity, but perhaps if Beka can see how difficult it is to keep a dog, he’ll drop the idea… or not. Still worth a shot though. The blond sighed in frustration before steeling his eyes, and spoke with his faux-harsh tone, that provides him a false sense of authority.

 

“First chance you get, okay?” he repeated, at which Otabek nodded to, relief flooding his eyes and a grateful smile on his lips. It did not just leave Yuri feeling weird, happy butterflies on his stomach. Nope. “Please understand that we can’t keep a new pet right now Beka, we can barely take care of the cats.”

 

“I promise he’ll behave.”

 

 

The dog isn’t behaved. At all.

 

He chased the cats at the first chance he got. He gnaws on chair legs and once, Yuri’s scarf. It defecates and urinates on the kitchen floor, destroys the toilet paper.

 

This is the prime example of why he doesn’t like dogs – they’re messy, loud, hyperactive, constantly needs attention, they get in trouble, then trick you to forgiving them with those eyes, then off they go to commit more mischief!

 

Take Makka for example, Yuri loves Makkachin with all his heart, but the fluffy beast has the habit of throwing himself over people as an overly enthusiastic greeting. It’s sweet and all, and Yurio definitely appreciates it, but not everyone is very welcoming of seventy pounds of fluff jumping on them as greeting. But cats don’t push you off to your death; _they only trip you_ , his traitorous mind supplies. Let’s not also forget the many near-death experience of the family poodle for eating everything in sight.

 

Point is Yuri isn’t the most tolerant and best person to care for dogs, they’ll probably die on him the first week; he simply doesn’t have the energy or will to do so. This is the reason why he likes cats, cats are good, if they’re not being temperamental monsters, they’re quiet and mostly orderly, and independent, they’re majestic and graceful too, he’s been in love with them since he was a kid.

 

Back to the main problem, the most alarming issue is, the dog has stolen his Otabek! He should have known Beka would grow an attachment with the beast, and Yuri should have put an end to it when Beka suggested they name the thing. He’s even trying to train the thing now! If that’s not a sign of keeping the dog, then Yuri don’t know what else will.

 

Beka was taking it to his morning run, even afternoon strolls when their schedule permits, he’s taken to sneaking bits of food under the table, worst of all, beastie – Yuri’s little nickname, has taken a liking to sleeping on Otabek’s chest and Yura’s lap.

 

By the end of the week, Yuri has probably said, “Otabek, get your mutt of me!” a hundred thousand times. Seriously, aren’t dogs supposed to have that sensory thing where they can sense if someone doesn’t like them? His cats scratched the thing a plenty times, and it just won’t quit. Maybe Beka’s dog is broken or something? It’s quite adorable when it’s asleep though, and its fur is tremendously soft, and those warm chocolate eyes simply reminds him of what happiness is made of… still it doesn’t stop being a menace in their lives.

 

He’s resorted to complaining to Yuuri, but the Japanese man isn’t really helpful. If anything, he was ecstatic at the prospect of them adopting a dog, completely bypassing the fact that Yurio’s not fond of dogs.

 

“It’s been a week!” he muttered to himself agitatedly. Yuri has taken to isolating himself inside their room where the dog can’t get him, because he had explicit instruction that no pets should be allowed on the bed, even his cats. He was snapped out of his bad-mood trance when there was a knock on the door, and Beka popped in, puppy in hand. Of course, where Beka goes, the dog goes.

 

“Yuri, I’m taking Cerberus to the shelter, do you want to say good bye?” The dark-haired man asked sullenly, a silent plea to Yuri to stop him.

 

Yuri doesn't know if he's imagining things, but the dog looks equally sad as the man handling him, still, it has to go. This is it, this is his chance to explain to Otabek that maybe now’s not the time to get a dog. That this was a nice experience, but maybe next time. Perhaps after the competition, when they’re relaxing for a bit, it would be a perfect time to adopt and train one.

 

Maybe Cerberus is better of with a loving family that will always be around, with children that will constantly play with it, and responsible adults that will care for its needs, unlike them who has to leave often for competitions. Yuri has done his research, and he’s been preparing for this, and he’s confident that he can make Beka see reason.

 

However, instead of his intricate explanation the blond raised a brow at the dark-haired skater and suddenly blurted “About time.” He realized his mistake when he witnessed Otabek’s heart break in front of him.

 

Oh how he wishes he could take back those words. Yuri was about to apologize, but Beka’s crestfallen form was already gone. “I’ll be back.” He heard him say before the door clicked shut.

 

 _Shit!_ He screwed up.

 

 

For the following days, Otabek was evidently subdued. They’re still talking, and going on their lives like they normally do, but there’s still that lingering feeling like he’s robbed his housemate of something.

 

It doesn’t help that Beka would stare off at the space where the dog would frequent, when it was still with them. He thinks Yuri doesn’t notice, but he does. His smile has bit sadness in it, and guilt, whatever Beka is guilty for he doesn’t know. Yuri knows he’s the one who should be.

 

Their friends have taken notice of the Kazakh skater’s strange behavior, and Yuri had to endure explaining to people why, and people judging him and telling him he’s cruel. Seriously? Can’t they understand that taking in another pet is a _huge_ responsibility! Are they ready for it? The competitions are nearing, and they’ll need all the time they can get if they want to win side by side. JJ is retiring of course that man will do his _darnest_ to go with a bang! If they want a chance to beat JJ, they have to focus! And the dog was a lovely distraction, and an even more distraction now that it’s gone.

 

Beka was happy when Cerberus was with them, he’s certainly not happy with the dog gone and it’s affecting his training, although he’s trying not to let it show. But Yuri knows best that Obatek is most expressive when skating, he can’t hide his emotions on ice. He was almost childlike in his excitement before, now it’s just a dull performance. He didn’t expect this much impact on the older man. Yuri wants to apologize, he really do, he just doesn’t know how to approach the subject without further upsetting the other.

 

“Beka, why did you send the dog away?” he asked curiously one night, while they were lying in bed still awake. Beka could have kept the dog, and they both know it. Yuri will only be unhappy for a while, but for the sole reason of not getting his way. It’s been five days since the pup left their residence, five days of downhearted Otabek. Yuri still can’t explain the guilt on the older man’s eyes though; honestly, he should be the only one feeling that nasty emotion.

 

Otabek turned to the blond next to him; it took him a while before answering. “Because he was upsetting you.” The older skater explained with raspy voice. “I’m sorry Yura, I thought he’d grow in to you, but it was only making you uncomfortable.”

 

That’s not actually entirely accurate, Yuri is kind of a drama queen so his reactions at times may be exaggerated.

 

“I know you don’t like dogs, and we didn’t really agree to keep one, but I still insisted. It’s just that, I used to want a dog and I got so excited about it. I’m really sorry Yura. I should have talked to you first.”

 

That rendered Yuri speechless, how dare Beka be considerate when Yuri can’t? He simply hugged the older man in response until he fell asleep. Now, Yuri won’t be sleeping for the whole night, guilt eating him inside. Beka was happy during the time Cerberus stayed with them, how dare Yuri tear that happiness from him? He was a monster…

 

The young Russian was trying to weigh the pros and cons of having a dog, secretly; the dog did grow into him. The thing was a perfect warmer, it keeps their cats on their toes, morning jog did become tolerable, plus Beka was starting to train it, so will it be a problem for them soon? Cons would be, what will happen to it when they travel for competitions? What did Viktor do to Makkachin then? Where did he stay? Maybe they could hire a pet-sitter, he’s not entirely sure if his grandpa could handle a dog, compared to his three well-behaved cats. That's something that needs discussing later.

 

It was already dawn when Yuri was able to sleep. Beka was preparing for their morning run when Yuri told him he’s not feeling well, and would probably skip practice too. Otabek promised him he’d return by lunch to prepare Yuri some food, and tell Viktor the young skater won’t be able to make it. Yurio napped a bit, and when he woke up, he set himself to accomplish a plan he’s hatched before lunch.

 

He’s going to look for that _damn_ puppy and take it back home.

 

He’s halfway to the nearest pet shelter in their place when he realized, he isn’t even sure at which shelter Beka left Cerberus. But this is the nearest one, kinda makes sense that Beka would drop him here right? But it’s been a few days, the adorable pup might have been adopted… what will he do then? It was useless dwelling on ‘what if’ so Yurio trudged his way in the pet shelter, hoping that the pup is in that building.

 

 

The Blond skater went out empty handed. The overly enthusiastic receptionist told him that there was no tall, dark-haired man who dropped a yellow dog six day ago, she even let Yurio look through the animals they kept there, hoping that the man might change his mind and adopt someone else, but no. Yurio’s dead-set on taking Cerberus back home.

 

He went through the next shelter, then to another, then another, he even went to the dog pound, hoping deep in his chest that he won’t see Cerberus there. Finally, when he realized that his efforts are futile, and it would be impossible to finish this task until his alloted deadline, he called Mila to back him up.

 

“Yurio?” Mila’s worried voice filtered through. “Are you okay? Beka said you’re sick.”

 

“I’m fine Mila, I need your help.” He replied with urgency.

 

“Are you in trouble? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need Otabek?” she continued asking, voice rising an octave, and regardless if he said he’s fine, she’s too smart and intuitive to take his word for it.

 

“What? No! I’m not sick!” he exclaimed in annoyance.

 

“So you were pretending to be sick?”

 

“Well I wasn’t able to sleep last night, so I was a bit dizzy this morning.”

 

“Oh. So what did you need me for?” she asked, cutting off the chase.

 

Yuri took a deep breath; here it goes “Can you ask Otabek at which shelter he left Cerberus? But don’t tell him it’s me, and can you also tell him not to come by our house at lunch?” he was digging his nails on the palm of his hand in anticipation. It took Mila a while to respond, Yuri wasn’t sure is she was still in the line.

 

“What are you planning Yuri?” came Mila’s exasperated voice, it was judging him, he knew. And the older woman is just waiting for him to spill, and admit whatever is gnawing him from the inside. It will make him feel better afterwards, she’ll always tell him.

 

“I made a mistake.” He admitted carefully. “I was selfish Mila, Beka was happy! And the dog wasn’t even as bad as I make him to be. I wasn’t ready, and I was overreacting. Please help me look for him.” he pled, silently praying that she'll agree or else it will take him more time to look for Cerberus, and more chance for the dog to be adopted by others.

 

Another long silence, Yuri knows Mila was considering his request. “I’ll text you the address.” Yuri let out a sigh of relief, and thanked his rink-mate before bidding each other goodbye. Not long later, Yuri received a message containing the address, and he didn’t waste any time getting there.

 

 

Yurio was greeted by a friendly woman at the reception “What can I do for you?” she kindly asked him, that Yuri had to return her smile.

 

“I would like to ask if, there was a man who dropped a yellow Labrador pup,” Yuri saw recognition on her face, and for the first time today he was feeling hopeful. “Around six days ago?”

 

The woman who was probably at her early 30’s nodded in affirmation, smile never leaving her lips “Indeed, there was.” Yuri felt his spirit being lifted up. “He told us he found the dog but couldn’t care for it.” Bit of sadness tinged her voice “Poor guy, he looked interested in keeping it too, he even has a name for the pup.”

 

A fresh wave of guilt stabbed Yuri on the chest “That’s probably my fault," he winced at himself. “I told him we weren’t ready for a dog, but I was wrong.” Yuri confessed, and the woman – Alisa, as her nametag indicates, gave him a sympathetic look, which he was thankful for because so far all he’s got was judgmental ones. “Can you… Can you tell me what happened to Cerberus?” he probably shouldn’t use that name. “Is he still here? I would like to take him back. I promise I won’t give him away anymore.” And Yuri intends to keep his word.

 

Yuri can point out when her face started having this bittersweet expression, he can feel his chest slowly tightening, and indeed, her next words made his stomach drop. “I’m sorry Yuri, but Cerberus was adopted about three days ago, by a little girl and her family.” she told him apologetically with her soft, melodious voice. Of course Labradors are one of the best family dogs… according to that blasted website Otabek frequents. It didn’t help, or it did, that Cerberus is hella adorable pup. He got what he wanted, the dog out of their lives, and in to a loving family.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

Otabek was a bit worried, Yuri wasn’t answering his phone, and he wasn’t able to drop by earlier, because Mila _insisted_ that Yurio need not be babied. Viktor was brutal today, it didn’t matter if he say he needs to go back early because Yuri was sick, no, he had to stay for 30 minutes more than usual because his leg work was sloppy. He slotted the keys on the lock and opened the door to be met by an unexpected sight.

 

“Surprise?” Yuri greeted nervously. Sitting on his lap was a golden retriever, it was probably a few months old since it’s a bit big to be sitting on Yuri’s lap, but the blond seemed to be enjoying it since his hands won’t stop combing through the silky fur. Otabek hesitantly made his way to them, his hands also making its way on the golden coat. “It’s not Cerberus," Yuri started, and hung his head in dejection. “I’m sorry, but he was adopted three days ago, by a little girl. I’m really sorry Beka.” The dark-haired skater looked at the Russian’s remorseful eyes, and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“What’s his name?” Otabek asked gently, gesturing at the curious pup that was sniffing him, trying to get used to his scent.

 

Yuri looked up at him. “H-He doesn’t have a name yet.” He replied slowly. “The woman at the shelter suggested I get him, he’s a bit shy but not entirely asocial.” _Like you._

 

Beka just nodded, he surveyed their home and realized that Yuri already bought at least some basic supplies, it made him smile, they’re keeping the dog for good. There’s already at dog bowl in their kitchen, a few toys and small stuffed animals are already scattered around, probably done by the cats than the dog. There was a dog bed near the cats' in the corner, he’s not really sure about that. The unnamed dog even has a collar, but no written name yet. “Do you want to name him?” the Kazakh skater asked tentatively.

 

Guilty lime eyes stared back at him, and Otabek can’t help but pull him a hug, jostling the dog that jumped off them to probably search for the cats.

 

“I’m really sorry Beka.” He repeated for the nth time of the day.

 

“It’s okay. I’m pretty sure Cerberus is in a good home now.” The older skater tried assuring the Russian man, while stroking his hair. “Plus we have a new dog, no need to be upset. We’re really keeping him this time right?” Otabek just felt Yuri nod his head. “Thank you, Yura.”

 

Yuri buried his head on the crook of the older man’s shoulder “I still can’t believe you’ve betrayed me in the worst possible way Otabek, you’re a dog-person.” The feline-loving man stated softly in a faux-upset voice. Otabek let a few, light laughter before tightening his hug on Yuri, and kissing the top of his golden crown.

 

 

“Not exclusively, but you still love me.” Otabek whispered with his deep, rumbling voice, a teasing smile on his lips which Yuri returned, with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“Yes, but we really need to name the dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited this,btw, added a few things and corrected a few mistakes. Anyway, thank you, thank you to all who commented and left kudos!


End file.
